Rich Kid
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: All Yugi ever wanted was to have a friend, but he knew that money coudn't buy that. What happens when he meets Tea? Will his wish come true? Chp. 5 Up Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up? Remember how in one of my chapters of "Keeping Love in Place", I said I was going to start a chapter story called "Rich Kid"? Well, now I am! **

**One problem: I will not continue until I am done with "Keeping Love in Place", which will be in one chapter so that is good.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! And please review when you are done!**

"Rich Kid"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa

Rated T

Summary: All Yugi's ever wanted was a friend, but he knew money couldn't buy that. Will his wish come true when he meets Téa Gardner?

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

Chapter one: His Story

Yugi Moto stared outside of the limousine window; he sighed as he did. He was on his way to his grandfather's house, where he would spend the whole year there.

But as much as he wanted to visit his grandpa, he couldn't stop frowning. In his whole life, all Yugi wanted was a friend and that didn't count Yami, the spirit of the Millennium puzzle. It didn't mean that he didn't want Yami, no, he loved his yami very much but he just wished he had a human friend.

He had been to many different private schools, over sixty of them at least but never found someone close to a friend. When he would enter a school, he would be a loner like everyone else but at least they would find their place; he could never. But he would stay as a loner until someone found out he was rich and they would try to use him to get cooler stuff. But of course, Yugi wasn't stupid and knew what they were trying to do he just and ignored them. But when it would get out of hand, he would have to move.

His parents always took him to different places and gave him different things to get their child's head out of making a friend but that failed. His parents gave up and had decided to send him to his grandfather's Game Shop because they felt it was the only thing they could do to make him happy, plus the fact that they knew Yugi enjoyed the game 'Duel Monsters', so why not send him there where he could look at them all day.

The car stopped, due to the fact that it was a red light but Yugi continued to stare outside. Nothing caught his attention until he spotted a brunette. She looked to be his age, and had blue eyes. She had nice white skin and her hair was shoulder length. The girl was wearing a blue short skirt and a pink shirt.

She looked at the car, his window but he knew she couldn't see him since the limo had dark windows. She crossed the street, in front of the limousine and Yugi went to the other side of the car just to watch her walk off. There was just something about her.

'_You like her.'_

The teen blinked. _huh?_

'_I said you like her._'

Yugi blushed. _What? Come on Yami. I don't even know her_

'_Yeah but you think she's cute.'_

The teenager decided to change the subject by, _Look! There's Omoi(Heart) Shop! Man, I haven't been there in a while!_

It was about ten minutes when the rich boy arrived at the Game Shop; Mr. Moto was waiting outside.

"Grandpa!"

"My boy, Yugi!"

The two family members hugged. "Yugi, you have grown so tall!"

The teen laughed, "Not much though."

The elder smiled and said, "Why, I see you still have that puzzle."

"Yup! I would never think of throwing it away." He said as showed him the puzzle around his neck.

"Pardon Master Yugi," The two turned around and saw the limousine driver. "May I take your bags inside?"

"No, that's alright. I'll take them. Thank you Daniel."

The man nodded but took the bags from the trunk, bowed and drove off.

"Come on my boy, I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Here, let me take some of those bags."

"Oh, that's okay grandpa. I could do it."

"I may be old, but I'm not that to not help my grandson." Mr. Moto picked up two bags before a crack was heard.

"Grandpa! Are you alright!" There was worry in his voice.

"I'm alright." He said weakly. "Maybe I'll just take one bag."

Yugi nodded handed him his lightest one. "Thank Grandpa."

"Anytime Yugi."

As Grandpa Moto gave his grandson the tour of the shop and house, Yugi couldn't help but to wonder who that brunette he was staring at was. As Yami said, he did think that she was cute.

'_Told you.'_ The spirit said.

_Okay, you were right. I did think she was cute but it's not like I'm going to see her again._

'_Maybe, maybe not. You can't predict what will happen in the future.'_

"Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh, coming grandpa."

The younger Moto followed the elder around the house, thinking about Yami's words.

**A/N: So, what did you think? You all should know who the brunette was. Sorry for not much Yugi and Téa moments. Promise I'll do that at the next chapter! Til then, Dark Shining Light.**


	2. Meeting People

**A/N: Hey! Whatz up? I have so many things to say! First of all, thank you to those people who reviewed or told me that my last chapter was good. I'm glad that some people liked how it began. But I'm kinda sad that not many reviewed. I thought that this idea would be a good one but I guess not many liked it. **

**Second of all, I'm glad people were telling me which one they wanted but some were confused so I'm going to add more details. Sonfic or lemon (my brother wanted a lemon not lime). Anyway, the Sonfic would be "Everything We Touch" (don't know the singer) and the lemon would be in Yugi's point of view. So tell me which one you like please!**

**Third, thank you to those who reviewed my last Yugi and Téa one-shot! I've never seen so many reviews for one one-shot. I was so happy many people liked it! I'm going to be posting another one-shot before the voted one. It will be Romance/Humor so keep a watch out for that story.**

**Fourth, I sent a lot of invitations to a lot of people and some of them were answered and some of them weren't. But the point is, to those that answered it please add stories! There are lot of shows that have main couples but please add them! I don't care if they're Mario, Digimon, Super Mash Bros., or any other show, I just want main couples please! **

**Now of the second chapter of "Rich Kid". Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Meeting People

"Yugi!" Yugi's grandpa called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come and have breakfast! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming Grandpa!" Yugi called back. He picked up his backpack and put on the millennium puzzle before heading downstairs.

"Quickly Yugi." Mr. Moto said. "Come and get something to eat."

"Its okay, Grandpa. I won't get hungry til lunch so I'll eat there." Then the teen started to walk outside the door.

"At least take some toast before you leave."

"No thanks grandpa! Have to go!" the door then closed behind him.

'_Ready for your first day of school Yugi?'_ Yami asked through their mind link.

'_No.'_ Yugi asked back.

'_But why? You're always excited on the first day of school._'

'_Yeah but what's the point if I'm not going to make any friends.'_

'_You're giving up to easily Yugi.'_

'_Yami it's been years and I still don't have friends.'_

'_You have me. Don't I count?'_

'_Yeah… no… I mean, you are my friend but I want a human friend. No offense.'_

'_None taken. But I still think you are giving up to easily.'_

'_Yami…please…its just going to be a normal day. I go to school, no friends, and I do my homework at the end. Nothing spec-'/_Bang/

Téa Gardner was walking down the street, carrying her books as she walked to her school. She had big blue eyes and short brunette hair. She had a beautiful figure and was kind to others. But mess with her, you will regret it. Well, that's what her two best friends Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor say.

She looked up and the clock tower and gasped. She was going to be late to school if she kept walking. The girl began to run and when she was about to reach the corner/Crash/ -She bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" the two teens cried. They were both on their butts and rubbing their heads as Téa's papers came down from the sky.

Téa looked at the boy. He was kinda short and had three coloured hair; yellow bangs, tall spiky black hair with purple highlights. She had never seen him before. _'Wonder who he is?'_

The violet eyed boy opened his eyes to see a girl his age on the ground as well. She looked very familiar as if he seen her somewhere and with the same clothes. But where? _Now I remember, she's the girl I saw when I was in the limo.' _

"I'm sorry." The brunette said as she began to pick up her papers. "I shouldn't have ran."

"No no." Yugi said as he helped her. "I should have been more careful about my surroundings."

Both she and the male teen reached out to pick up a book and their hands touched. They blushed gently but Yugi let go so Téa could get it. "Sorry." Yugi said.

"No, it was my bad."

He helped her up and the two dusted each other off. "Thanks." The girl thanked him.

"No problem. I'm Yugi by the way."

"I'm" Téa looked up at the tower and gasped again. "I'm going to be late!" The violet eyed boy blinked but to his surprise, she yelled out "I'm Téa!" before she left.

'_Téa'_

Yugi entered the school grounds of Domino High School. He saw other students wearing what he and that girl Téa was wearing. _'Wish me luck Yami.'_

'_I wish you good luck.' _The former pharaoh responded.

Yugi grinned. _'Thanks.'_

He walked into the office to get his schedule and then headed off to his classroom. Once there, the classroom was opened to him and the teacher introduced him to the class. "Class, this Yugi Moto. He's our new student and comes from America. Why Mr. Moto, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

The violet eyed male looked up but passed the other people's faces; an old trick that he learned in elementary school. "Hi. I'm Yugi Moto and I'm from America. I've been to other places too but America's my true home." Yugi stopped there since he started hearing whispering. "Why is his hair this way?" a girl whispered.

"Why's he so short?" another one asked.

"He does look cute." A girl said.

'_I told you that I wouldn't make any friends. They're starting to whisper.'_

'_Now Yugi, it's just your first class. You need to relax.'_

"Now Mr. Moto, why don't you take a seat next to Miss. Gardner? Miss Gardner, may you please raise your hand?" the teacher asked.

Because Yugi was looking up to pass people's faces, he just saw a hand raise and walked to the girl, looking down as the whispering began again. He just sat down, not bothering to look at his partner until he heard her voice. "So you're Yugi Moto, huh?"

He turned around to face Téa. "Téa?"

She smiled. "Glad you remembered my name."

He blushed slightly before Téa asked to see his schedule. He lend it to her and she quickly read it before having another smile. "Perfect!" she whispered. "You have all of my classes."

The boy blinked. "Really?"

The brunette nodded. "Yup! If you want I could show you around."

Yugi beamed. "You mean it?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks. Now we better pay attention before Mr. Miranda catches us talking." Then Téa turned around so they wouldn't get caught but on the other hand, Yugi continued to stare at her. No one has ever offered to show him around except if the teacher asked them too or they knew he was rich. _'She's different.' _He thought to himself when a bit of flush.

'_Yeah. She's the first girl you thought was cute.' _Yami mocked innocently.

Again, Yugi's face lit up. _'That's not true!'_

'_Come on Yugi, its okay to have a crush!'_

'_I don't have a crush on Téa! I barely met her!'_

'_True but you could at least admit you think she's cute?'_

"Mr. Moto?" Mr. Miranda called out and all the students looked at him. "Could you please tell what did the Maya and Aztec fight for?"

He gulped. "To have captives to sacrifice to their gods."

"Correct. Moving on." And Mr. Miranda went on with the lesson.

Yugi, holding his lunch tray, looked around in the cafeteria. During his day, Téa had showed him around the school and he got to learn a little bit about her and now, he was wondering if she would mind if he sat next to her for lunch. _'I'm sure she won't mind Yugi.'_ Yami assured him.

'_I don't know Yami._' He said as he looked around for the brunette. '_Maybe she was just being nice.'_

'_None sense. Just look for her, ask her if you could sit next to her and she'll say yes.'_

'_How do you know?'_

'_Just trust me. Look! There she is and she's by herself!'_

Yugi turned around and saw Téa leaning against a tree, eating her lunch. The teenager gulped and was about to walk to her when two guys showed up; a blonde and another brunette. _'Those are probably her friends.' _He thought sadly. _'Maybe I shouldn't bother her.'_ He was about to leave when Téa saw him. She smiled and called him over.

Again he gulped but walked to her. "Hey Yugi." She greeted him.

"Hi Téa."

"You wanna sit with us for lunch?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Yugi met my two best friends: Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Joey and Tristan, this is Yugi Moto, the new kid in school." Then she pointed each one out.

"What's up?" Tristan said.

"Welcome to Domino High." Joey welcomed.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you guys." The new kid said back.

"Why don't you sit down pal?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah Yugi. You won't be able to eat your lunch that way." The female joked gently and patted the space next to her.

The violet eyed boy blushed softly but sat next to the beauty. "Hear you're from America." Joey said to Yugi as he bit into his hotdog.

"Yeah, is it cool?" Tristan asked him, drinking a bit of soda.

"It's okay." Yugi replied kind of nervously while eating his banana. No body as ever asked him questions about himself before, just about his money.

"Have you been to New York?" Téa wondered.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

Téa blushed but before she could answer, Joey did that for her. "Cause she wants ta dance in New York."

Her blush got deeper and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Pretty lame, huh?"

But to her surprise, Yugi shock his head no. "No, it's good to have a wonderful dream like that."

The girl smiled, bit a piece of her apple and replied, "Thanks. I'm glad someone here thinks it's a wonderful."

"When did we say it wasn't?" Joey asked as stuffed a bunch of chips into his mouth.

"When did you say it was?"

"Uhhhhhh?"

She smirked. "Exactly."

"Come on Téa, go easy on him. You know that he forget things." Tristan reminded her.

"What do you mean by that!" The blonde asked, glaring at the male brunette.

"You forget to tell people stuff!"

"Like when!"

"Like the time I told you to tell Mr. Harman that I went home sick but you didn't and he thought I was ditching!"

"That was one time!" He said, defending himself.

"You want me to name more!"

Téa sighed. "Guys not today."

"Do they always fight?" Yugi asked her softly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't ask me how they're still friends though."

/Ring/

"Looks like lunch is over." Joey said and picked up his bag of chips.

"Yup! We better be leaving." Tristan agreed.

"See'ya Téa. See'ya Yug."

"Bye guys!" She then turned to Yugi. "Guess we better be going to our next class."

"Yeah. Hey Téa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The girl blinked. "For what?"

"I've never had anyone be so nice to me before. So, thank you."

The blue eyed girl blushed. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Now it was his turn to blink. _'Friends?'_

"Come on, you're going to be late!"

"Wha-?" Before he could finish, she grabs him by the wrist, making his face go red, and they run off to their next class.

**A/N: What's up? I'm done with this chapter! Yeah! I hope now more people will review. Well, I have to be going now; the next chapter up would be for my story "Money Can't Buy Me!" Peace!**


	3. Bullies and Homes

**A/N: Hey there people! What's up? I'm sorry I haven't been in for a while. You see, I write the stories but I sometimes I can't update because my computer's broken, the one I use has no internet and my aunt and cousin aren't here sometimes so I can't us their computers. But don't worry; I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. But enough talking, here's the next chapter to "Rich Kid!"**

**P.S.: Thank you Tai'sgirl23, yangs, SpiritAnime, Bulma Breif **

Chapter 3: Bullies and Homes

It's been one month since Yugi joined Téa's small little group and he's never been happier. He actually had real friends and liked them very much. He learned that Joey was into Duel Monsters and was quit good at it. They would duel each other and would explain Joey's mistakes; sometimes when Tristan was up to it, he would duel Yugi just to see how long he would survive. But Téa wasn't that much into Duel Monsters like the boys though she would watch them play.

Speaking about Téa, Yugi had grown very fond of her. He liked her for many reasons; her smartness, kindest, beauty and more. She was like perfection through his eyes. He also liked to think of her as his survivor since without her, he wouldn't have found this happiness. But despite how much the teen liked his new friends, he was still unable to tell them that he was rich or he had a spirit inside of him. Yami would ask him why not and tell him that they deserved to know. But since Yugi was stubborn every time they talked about this, he would ignore the pharaoh or try to change the subject.

'_But why can't you tell them?'_ Yami asked as Yugi opened his locker. It was now after school and Yugi was just picking some books from his locker before he and his three friends went over to his house.

'_Because…'_ the teen responded as he dropped some books and picked up others.

'_Because what?'_

'_Just because.'_

'_Yugi, they're not going to hate you if you talk them.'_

The boy sighed. _'It's just that…well…'_

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here?" a mocking voice asked as he brought Yugi's thoughts. Yugi looked up and saw three guys; one was a redhead with blue eyes and the other two were twins; blonds with green eyes.

"Who are you guys?" The violet eyed teen demanded as the three cornered him.

'_Yugi, this is bad. Let me take over.'_

But Yugi told him to wait a bit since they were at school. The gang chuckled. "We're the school's strongest gang little boy. Don't you know that first graders aren't allowed in high school?" one of the blonds asked.

"He probably can't think with that freaky hair style." The redhead stated.

"You're probably right. Let's put the poor boy out of its misery." Then the two blondes charged each one grabbing one of Yugi's arms and then pushed him to the now closed locker. _'YUGI! Let me in!'_ Yami demanded. But Yugi was still recovering from that hint that he couldn't hear Yami.

The blue eyed gang member pulled out a knife. "Good thing I always carry my lucky blade." He chuckled and was about to use it been a female voice was heard. "Leave him alone!"

Téa. She grabbed the blade from him, holding the sharp end but the boy wasn't about to give it up. "Let go girly!" He kicked her in the stomach but cause she was still holding it, when the boy took the blade it cut her palm and you could see blood starting to come out.

"Téa!" Yugi screamed and he struggled to get their grips out_. 'Yugi! You have to let me come out!'_ Yami reminded him and the teen looked at his friend and nodded. He didn't want her to be even more hurt then she is now.

But before the secret rich boy could change with the pharaoh, his other two friends came!

Joey and Tristan. Joey jumped on top of the redhead while Tristan started fighting the twins. "What the fuck are you doing here, Wheeler!" the blue eyed male demanded as he struggled to get the blonde off.

"Simple. Defending my friends from your gay ass!"

As Joey struggled with the redhead, Tristan was beating up the twins until one grabbed him from behind and was holding him so his brother could hint him.

The blonde that was going to punch the brut smirked. "Looks like you're finished Taylor." Then he charged but since Yugi was still there, he tripped the twin.

"What the hell!" The twin that was holding Tristan said. Tristan smirked and did a low blow. "Yugi, I have these losers; go help Téa!" he told his friend.

The violet eyed nodded and ran to his female friend. "Téa! Téa! Are you okay?" What was he saying? Oh curse she was hurt! She was bleeding from a knife…all because…all because of him.

"It's okay Yugi." She assured him as she pressed her fingers on her palm to try and stop the bleeding. But the teenage boy continued to look at her wound, his mind wondering on what to do. Then he got something. He ripped two pieces of his jacket; he used one piece to try and clean off the blood and the other to wrap it around her hand. "This should keep it in for a few minutes but you'll have to clean your hand and get a bandage." He explained. She nodded and there was a cry but luckily, it was from the redhead Joey was beating up. "Fucker." The redhead cursed. "You may have beaten me but you will pay Wheeler." Then he ran away with the twins' right behind him.

Joey and Tristan collapsed as soon as they were gone. They had fought so hard but after a breath, they stood up again and walked over to their friends. "Ya guys okay?" the blonde asked.

"I'm fine but Téa…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at Téa's palm, which was starting to bleed again.

"Holy curd! Ya hurt Téa!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm okay Joey. I'll be okay." Téa said as she smiled at them.

"Not while you're still bleeding." Tristan told her. "You have to go to the bathroom girl and wipe it off. Then we'll go to the nurse to get a bandage."

"No, if I go to the nurse, she'll ask how I got it. I'll just wipe it off the blood and get a bandage later."

But as the girl walked into the restroom, Yugi couldn't help to feel guilty. If he only would have traded places when Yami told him to, Téa wouldn't have cut herself. '_Yugi…it's not your fault.'_ Yami assured him from their soul room. _'She did what she thought was best and she wanted to protect you.'_

'_But look what I did to her because she protected me.'_

'_Yugi-'_

'_Just stop it Yami! I should have traded places with you when you told me to…but I didn't.'_

"Okay guys, I'm ready!" Téa cheered as she walked back to the group. Yugi took a look at her wound and saw that it was bandaged up with toilet paper.

"You know that's not going to last very long." Tristan told her as he too looked at her palm.

"We were going go to my house before this happened, if you still want to come, I could put some bandages around your cut." The violet eyed boy said to her as she smiled. "Sure Yugi, I'll still come over to your house."

He grinned and turned to his other friends. "You guys want to come too?"

"Sure, I'm gamed." The blonde said while the brut nodded.

"Alright, it's late and Grandpa's probably worried since I told him you guys were coming."

"Then we shouldn't keep Granps' waiting." They all agreed and started to leave the school building.

At the Game Shop

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called as he and his friends entered the shop.

"I'm in the back Yugi." The grandfather yelled back but soon entered with a huge box. "How was school, Yugi?"

Ignoring that question, the boy began to introduce his friends. "Grandpa, these are my friends. Joey, Tristan and Téa." He even pointed to each one.

The old man put down the box and shook their hands. "It's pleasure to meet you all." He welcomed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you granps." Joey told him

"So your Yugi's grandpa." Téa said, returning the smile. "It's good to meet you."

"Ditto." Tristan joined in.

"Grandpa, would you happen to have a bandage?" The grandson asked.

"Of course Yugi. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Exactly sir, it's for me if you don't mind." The female spoke up and should him her cut.

"I see. I'll go get you one but how on earth did that happen?" The man asked as he went to the back.

"I just cut myself with a fence. You see, I was just walking with my hand against the fence and didn't notice that part of it was sticking out until it went through it." She told him as he was searching.

Yugi blinked. Why hadn't Téa explained that they were in a fight?

"I see." Then the old man came back and she took out the toilet paper so he could place the bandage.

As soon as Téa's hand was bandaged up, Yugi and his friends took off their shoes and went into Yugi's room.

"Wow!" The friends said as they looked at the room. His bed was at a corner with a nightstand at the other end. About a ruler away, next to the nightstand, was his desk with a flat screen computer on top; a few books there too. A flat screen TV was on the opposite wall of the bed. Above the nightstand and desk was a board holding up a bunch of 3D puzzles and different kinds of models; including some of Duel Monsters.

"Damn Yugi, nice room" Joey told him as he walked in.

"For once Joey's right. You must be rich to have all these things." Tristan agreed and walked behind Joey.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ha. Ha. Yeah, but I'm not. I mean, their just gifts." He looked over to Téa. "It's okay Téa. You can come in."

"Thanks." She walked over to the models. "You did these?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Then you're _very_ good at them."

The boy blushed. "Thanks."

"Woo! You have the Red Eyes Black Dragon Model!" Joey exclaimed as he ran over to it, jumped on the bed and grabbed it.

"Careful Joey. Don't break it!" Tristan shouted at him.

"I won't idiot! I've been looking for this, man where'd you get it?" the blonde asked Yugi.

"Like I said, it was a gift."

"Well, I'd like to stay here and look at your models but I have to go." He placed the model back to its place and jumped off the bed. "See'ya."

"Sorry Yug but I have to hint the road too." Tristan agreed and walked behind Joey. "See' a guys!"

"See you later guys!" The last two teens said; who were on the bed before looking at each other.

"Looks like I should be leaving too." Téa said and stood up. "I'll see you at school tomorrow and after school we could go to my place."

Yugi nodded and stood up as well but before the brunette could leave, the male called to her. "Wait!"

The girl turned around. "What's wrong Yugi?"

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He then took her wounded hand into his. "For when this happened."

"Oh that. It was nothing. Honest."

"But why did you do this?"

"What, I wasn't going to let those punks beat you up."

"I know, but if wasn't for you, Joey and Tristan, I could have been dead." But what surprised her was that he had hugged her after that. "Thank you."

The girl felt tears forming at her eyes. "No one had ever done something as heroic as you did." He continued. "You are one of my true friends that I have ever had and trust me, that's not a lot."

"Oh Yugi…"

She hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a while.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3! And here's a small preview of what's going to happen next.**

"_Your parents are dead?" Yugi asked softly as he sat beside Téa. "They died because of me." She responded, before breaking down._

**Well, that's for the next chapter and please review! Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light! **


	4. Levealing the Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Sorry its been awhile since the last update. Since my aunt left and didn't leave me the pass word to her computer, I haven't been able to update.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and that would be-**

**Goldenstargirl**

**TOWTWUNKER**

**AnimeMiko15**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**Yangs**

**SpiritAnime**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I just loved hearing them. Thank you for being so patient and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Revealing the Truth

About a week has passed by since that fight and gratefully, that gang hasn't come back. It was a Saturday morning, 11:00am to be exact and Yugi, Joey and Tristan were walking around the streets of Domino City.

"So what ya guys wan ta do first?" Joey asked his two friends.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Tristan?" the small boy asked the brunt.

"I'm not sure; you guys want to go to the arcade or something?"

"The arcade sounds cool." Yugi agreed.

"Then its settled, arcade it is." The blonde said and began to walk over to the place. But as trio was passing by, a brunette caught Yugi's eye and he smiled; knowing who it was. "Look guys there's Téa!"

The two boys looked back and saw that it was their female friend.

The violet eyed boy placed his hands around his mouth and shouted out, "Hey Té-!" Before he could finish calling out, Joey and Tristan grabbed him and cover his mouth. "Mmm-hm-mum-hum-mum!" He was able to break out of their gasp and exclaimed at them. "What in the world was that for!"

"Sorry Yug but I don't think Téa wans to see ya's now." The blonde explained.

This made the rich boy raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because…this is the day her mum and paps died, eight years ago actually."

His mouth dropped. "What?"

"It's true." Tristan cut in. "Her parents died in this day."

"But-but-but how?"

"She says that they died in a fire but that's all she'll say and if she was part of it, then we don't want her to get back any memories of that."

Violet eyes soften. "I see." He looked back to the direction where the blue eyed girl was walking to. "Téa…"

It has been an hour since his friends had told him that and now he was making his way through the crowd, hoping to find Téa.

'_Yugi, where are you going?_' His spirit friend asked him.

'_I'm going to go find Téa and see if she wants someone to comfort her.' _The boy exclaimed simply.

'_But are you sure that she wants someone around right? I mean maybe she wants to be alone.'_

'_Maybe but I'll still go and see if she's alright.'_

Yami smiled slightly. _'Whatever you say Yugi, whatever you say.'_

It was sometime later when the secret rich boy arrived at the cemetery and he walked in, still searching for his friend. _'I wonder where she is…'_ Yugi thought and looked around.

'_Why not look up at that hill?'_ Yami asked and Yugi turned his head to see that she was there. Slowly, the teenage made his way up to the girl, wondering what he could say or what she would say to him. As he claimed higher, he saw that tears were coming down Téa's face and that she was kneeling over one grave.

'"_She says that they died in a fire but that's all she'll say…"_ Tristan had told him but if _both_ her parents died at the same time than why was there only one grave? Shouldn't they both be next to each other?

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he gathered up the courage to speak. "T-Téa?"

She looked startled as she looked up at him, taking a few sniffs. "Y-Y-Y-Yugi?"

The teen smiled softly at her before asking if he could sit next to her; she nodded.

Once seated, the violet eyed boy looked at the grave. It read:

Elizabeth Gardner

Died: 1963-1996

'_Will be missed by her friends, family and daughter. May her spirit rest in peace.'_

"Is…this your mother's…grave?" Yugi asked gently.

The brunette took another sniff before answering, "Yeah."

A silence soon arrived as the teens continued to stare at the grave. Yugi looked at his friend from the corner of his eye and felt useless; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. All depressed with tears coming down and knowing that he couldn't cheer her up. Maybe his friends were right, he shouldn't have come. The boy was about to stand up when she spoke, surprising him. "She was my step mother you know."

He blinked. "What?"

"This woman, she…she saved me from the rain; ten long years ago."

_Flashback…_

_A little six year girl was thrown out of the car and into the wet floor of the Domino streets. Confused blue eyes looked up at the vehicle. "Mommy? Daddy?"_

_The man and woman just looked at her. "No…" the woman started. "You are not my daughter. I could never have such a worthless child as you."_

"_We are leaving you and you shall never come back to our home." The 'father' stated; no regret in his eyes or tone. With that, the married couple drove from, leaving the girl behind._

_Téa just stared at the car, hurt in her eyes. Even though she didn't understand everything they told her, she had a pretty good guess since they left her. "Mommy…daddy…" _

_As rain dropped harder, the brunette stood up and began to walk on the sidewalk. The water damped her clothes and a cold shiver passed through her, making her wrap her arms around her body. No one seemed to out and the streets were all empty, only her footsteps and the rain splashing down made noise. _

_While the girl passed by, she saw through a window two kids, a boy and a girl, being hugged by their parents. She looked down and cried slightly. She walked another block before she collapsed onto the ground, too cold to move._

"_You poor thing." A lady said out of the blue and Téa looked up at the woman. She had a red coat around her body and hat on her head but some strands of hair were out of place and she saw that the lady had brown hair to; she had a darker shade of blue for her eyes. "You must be dying of coldness." The woman took off her coat and wrapped it around the child before picking her up and carrying her to her home._

"_Do you need me to call your parents deary." the woman asked as she saw Téa drinking her hot chocolate slowly. The little shook her head no._

"_But why not? I'm sure they're worried about you." She stated though it was hard to image since who would let their child outside in the rain with a skirt and blouse?_

"_No…" Téa said again only tears started coming out and her voice started to crack. "They don't care. They left me."_

"_Oh you poor child…" The lady sat down next to the crying child before embracing her in a hug. "Its alright dear, its going to be alright." The girl took a few sniffs before anxious started to claim her and the young brunette closed her eyes before she fell asleep. _

Flashback over…

"A month later, she adopted me and made me her daughter. I had never met anyone with such kindness and it never seemed to end amazing me." She finished softly. The boy looked at her. He could have never guessed that her real parents abandoned her; that thought just made him sick. Why would anyone in the world want to abandon this perfect angel?

Before he knew what he was doing, Yugi wrapped his arms around her but to his surprise, she clanged on to him as if asking for comfort and Yugi was more than willing to do that. "And now she's gone." She said. "And it's all my fault."

He stroked her soft brown hair, trying to calm her and assure her that she was safe. "Shhh…it's alright now Téa. It's alright."

"No…no its not! Yugi, my mom died because of me! It was my fault she died in the fire!"

"Téa…"

"It's true Yugi! Maybe if I wasn't so stupid at the time she wouldn't have burned. It all started out six months after she adopted me, when she started dating this guy. I could tell he didn't like me that much but they were madly in love and after a year and a half they decided to get married…"

_Flashback…_

"_Mom…can I go home?" Eight year old Téa asked her mother with sleepy eyes. It was night, after the wedding and there was a party in the park to celebrate their marriage. The park was only a block away from their home so it was easy for the girl to go to the house._

"_Alright sweaty but don't fall asleep while walking there okay?" The mother teased._

_The little girl yawned. "Nope, I won't. I promise." So the young brunette squeezed her way to the crowd and began to walk home. Once at her house, Téa went upstairs and jumped onto her bed; happy to know that she was finally able to get some sleep. _

_Outside the house, a car of drunken men was passing by. One of them threw a bottle of wine at the tree in Téa's background and a cigarette after that; causing it to go on fire. The fire made its way up to a branch, one that was right one top of the girl's room and once enough flames were there, it fell!_

"_Elizabeth, look up there! There's smoke!" A woman called out, pointing up at the sky and the bride looked up. Soon the other people were looking up and started whispering. They could tell it was a block away. "How about if it was Elizabeth's home." Two women started whispering. "And with her daughter inside." _

_After hearing that, Téa's step mother ran over to the direction of the house._

_Something bad started to fill up her nose and the girl woke up. At first she had sleepy eyes but after seeing the flames all around, her eyes turned to fear and confusion. "Wh-what's-what's happening?" She was paralyzed with dread and she began to cough, smoke going through her lungs. _

"_Téa!" She heard a cry but was unable to recognize the voice._

"_Téa!" She heard again but this time clearer. _

"_Téa!" It was her mother._

"_Mom!" she yelled back and saw her mother by the doorway, covering her nose with her arm. _

"_Quickly Téa! Come on!" _

_Beginning to feel her legs again, she ran over to her mother and they ran down the hall. The whole house was on fire as the girls ran but a giant piece of wood fell onto the bride's dress. "Ahh!"_

_Téa turned around and saw what happened. "Mom!" She went back to help but ten more pieces of giant wood fell in front of her mother. "Mom!"_

"_Listen to me Téa! Get out of here! It's too late for me! Just run and don't look back! Do you hear me!"_

"_But-"_

"_No butts! Just do it!" As the woman said this, she had tears in her eyes and so did the little girl. They would be both separated now._

_Letting a few more tears roll down her cheeks, Téa ran, never looking back but she could feel her mother's gaze behind her back, full of sorrow and happiness._

_End of Flashback…_

"The fire department soon arrived but it was too late. She was gone." She finished quietly. Yugi was silence, stunned by the story but knew she wasn't lying; he could it through her eyes. The old pain that laid beneath them, the old haunting memories. It was quiet for a while, as the two teens continued to kneel there in their arms.

"After that I moved to grandma's and stayed there for four years before I moved out."

"But what about your father? Wasn't he supposed to take care of you?" The boy asked.

She shook her head. "Once my step mom died, he moved somewhere else, probably pretending I'm dead now but you know what's strange?" She asked, pulling out of their hug and gazing into his violet eyes.

"No, what?"

"When I left, I promised myself I would never tell anyone about this. Not to let anyone know that she was my step mom and what my parents did to me or that my step dad left me as well. Just say that they were my real parents and they _both_ died. I have been stubborn about that for two years so how come all of a sudden I'm here telling you this? Revealing all to you when I've only met you for about a month. Not even Joey and Tristan know that."

He was the only one that knew this? This angel's (in his point of view) life and how bad it's been for her? That would explain why Joey and Tristan thought her dad was dead too.

"I guess…" Téa said, answering her own question. "I've been silence for too long and it was time to tell. Tell it to someone I could trust ever much."

He blinked. "You…trust me…a lot?" Yugi began to feel his face bright up.

She flushed. "Yeah…very much but please don't tell anyone else. Please, its very private to me and-"

He placed two fingers on her lips, hashing her. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Yugi was shocked and he gently placed his hand on the cheek she may contact with. The girl giggled slightly at his reaction before sating up and offering him a hand. "Come on, I'm feeling hungry. You want to go get something to eat?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, accepting her offer. "Thanks and yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself."

So the two teens walked out of the cemetery together.

**A/N: Well, that's it with chapter! I hope guys liked it. I don't have a quote for you guys right now because I'm not sure if I skip to something or add another. Hum? Again, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and who are going to review.**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	5. An Early LaborThanksgiving Gift

**A/N: Hey Guys? Sorry for the long update, been busy in eighth grade. I was going to update 'The Two Same Hearts' but I got stuck on a part so I'm resting on that one for a bit plus I'm changing it too. Hope you guys don't mind. Well, here's my next chapter for 'Rich Kid'.**

**Chapter 5: An Early Labor Gratitude Day/Thanksgiving Present **

**(P.S. Thank you to those who reviewed) **

"So that's how you celebrate Thanksgiving?" Téa asked her small friend while he nodded his head.

It was Monday morning, a week and four days from Labor Gratitude Day and the American holiday Thanksgiving. From that point, Yugi explained to his friends what the holiday was about since he had experienced it; the boy also included the history and food. "Yup! And we have smash potatoes, corn, cheesecake and who can forget about the turkey."

"Wow! And the food you could eat, right!" Joey inquired with drool coming out of his mouth.

Yugi smiled at his behavior; it was natural for Joey to be doing when the topic was about food. "Yeah, all you could eat!"

"Yes! But are you sure about that George Washington's guy's story? I thought that pilgrim stuff was what caused that holiday."

"Actually Joey, that's where you the holiday started to begin but the true reason was because of George Washington…"

"Ahh…..explain that again…" The blonde said while the other three moaned.

"Joey, Yugi already explained it. Maybe if you paid attention once you wouldn't be so dumb." Tristan stated, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Why don't cha shut up fa once Tristan!" He was obviously annoyed.

"Guys, please…can't you two stay quiet for at least the rest of the day?" the girl asked them.

The boys thought for a minute, then two before answering "No!" and continued their argument. Téa groaned and sat down next to Yugi. "Those two could be such a pain."

The violet eyed teen nodded and looked over at his friend. "So what do you say Téa? Wanna have a Labor/Thanksgiving party?"

She smiled brightly. "Sure that would be great! Maybe on line I could find some Thanksgiving cooking recipes."

Yugi returned the smile before entering his mind to talk to his spirit friend. _'So Yami, looks like the gang is ready for their first Thanksgiving/Labor Gratitude Day festival!'_

The pharaoh chuckled. _'Yes but remember it is your first as well. You haven't had a Thanksgiving/Labor Day, just the two separate.'_

'_True…but what do you think I should help out with? Maybe I could order some turkey and ramen and…'_

Once again Yami chuckled. _'You are getting over your head Yugi. You still have a week and a half before the holidays come._'

'_Yeah but I want to plan out everything. I mean, Téa said she was going to get some recipes and all so I don't want her to do all the work.'_

'_Maybe she should make the Japanese dishes and you could help her with the American…'_

'_Yeah, maybe that could-'_

"Yugi!"

Yugi spun around so quickly (in the real world) to his left, caught off guard from the voice only to kiss Téa on the lips! Their eyes went wide and huge blushes crossed their faces as they quickly parted.

Joey and Tristan, who had stopped arguing, were able to see the scene and grinned from ear to ear. The girls who saw that giggled and guys smirked.

Yugi and Téa, whose faces where still flushed, looked at each other. "Why…were you…so close to me?" he asked breathless.

"I…you zoned out…and you weren't responding…so I went closer to your ear so I wouldn't have to shout." The brunette explained.

Yugi sighed, still flushed. "I'm sorry…I was just cut off guard…that's all."

"Man, we never knew you guys would do that here in school! You guys are sure luckily the teacher wasn't here." Tristan said to them.

"That was an accident Tristan." Téa told them. "And not a word from either of you…"

"Don't worry about our mouths but theirs." Joey said to them and the group saw the whispering coming on.

Fortunately, the bell rang, meaning all students should have be quiet, sitting at their seats and wait for their teachers.

But just because it was quiet on the outside didn't mean it was quiet inside Yugi's mind.

'_I CAN"T BELIEVE I JUST KISSED TEA!'_ Yugi shouted inside the soul room before falling backwards on the floor.

Yami, who was leaning against on of the walls, smirked. "Come on Yugi, its sounds like you're complaining."

Yugi sat up. "I'm NOT!" then he gasped, realizing what information he had given away. "I mean---I---I---That wasn't---I---"

But the spirit of the millennium puzzle's face continued to stay the same. "Yugi, you can not tell me that you did not enjoy that?"

"I-I did, I mean, no-I-" But once again, he was cut off from Yami.

"Mr. Moto!" The teacher's voice snapped and the secret rich boy quickly came back. "Please do not fall asleep in my class!"

"Yes Sir!" Soon Mr. Miranda continued on with the lecture.

Of course, Yugi did not talk with Yami again, afraid that he would get caught but let his mind wonder around until he spotted Téa. His cheeks began to burn up and turned brighter when he remembered what happened a couple of minutes ago.

No matter how much he tried to deny that he didn't like the kiss, he couldn't. The feel of her lips were so warm, so tender and even though he kissed her for a second, it was like eternally for him. He never knew that an embarrassing moment, especially by accident, could feel so…right.

He looked at her one last time before deciding to take notes; failing to notice that her cheeks were red as well.

**A/N: So what you guys think? Did you like it? **

**About that history part in the beginning, my social studies teacher told out class that the reason of the holiday thanksgiving was because George Washington thanked the people of the Constitution and they were honored by this and named it the day of thanks. I don't know if I got the details right but I'm pretty sure I did.**

**Another thing, I was wondering if anyone could explain to me what Labor Gratitude Day does. I mean, I read the history but I was wondering if you were the same clothes as everyday people and what foods you eat. Stuff like that. So if anyone could help me that would be great!**

**I have to go now,**

**Til Then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	6. LaborThanksgiving Day

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update. Been busy with one shots and other chapters. Well, I'm here for those of you who want me to be here. Thank you for those who reviewed and here's the next chapter

Rich Kid- Chapter 6: Thanksgiving/ Labor Day part 2

"Ah-uh! Mm-hm! Yeah that and the rice cakes. Yes, by tomorrow, five o clock sharp. Thank you, Bye." Quietly, Yugi hung up the phone and laid down on the couch, relieved at all he's done.

'_Well, Yami. Looks like tomorrow we're having the most perfect Thanksgiving/Labor Day.'_ The rich kid thought to the ancient spirit.

'_I agree Yugi; tomorrow will be a splendid day.'_ Yami told his partner with a small grin.

'_Yeah, I bet you the gang's going to love it!'_

'_Not as much as you loved that kiss.'_ The former pharaoh teased. Yugi instantly blushed, turning his head the other way.

'_That was an accident Yami, okay? Téa didn't mean it.'_

'_How could you know for sure?'_

'_I just do!'_

Yami shook his head, unconvinced. He couldn't understand why his partner would push those facts out of his mind. He also didn't understand why he rejected his feelings for the pretty brunette. There was nothing wrong about loving her, especially since she was kind to Yugi and many others.

Did he feel that he was not good enough for her? _'That must be it!'_ The spirit exclaimed silently too himself. But how could Yugi think that? The two were very much alike. They shared common interests, were kind, supportive and were concerned about other people's emotions, mainly about the other. How could he possibly feel that he was not meant for her?

"Yugi?" Yami's attention turned to Yugi's grandfather.

"Yeah Grandpa?" The boy replied, staring at the old man.

Mr. Moto came into the room with a soft smile. "I overheard you ordering food for tomorrow. Are you planning anything special?"

The grandson rubbed the back of his head. "Well…the gang and I are planning on making a little…um…Thanksgiving/Labor Day party."

"I see."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense my boy. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks grandpa."

"I'm just glad you're more excited about the holidays, now that you have some friends."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…I'm glad too. They're really good people."

"Yes, you choose very good friends Yugi. By the way the four of you are, I'm sure your friendship with them will last for a long time."

"Actually grandpa…they chose me. It was very strange when it happened."

"Like how?"

"I guess, it's that, no one has ever been so nice to me before."

"No one?"

Once more, the rich kid blushed. "Well…it kind da started out with Téa…"

"Oh…"

"And after that she introduced me to Joey and Tristan. Then they accepted me as part of their group."

"I see, but like I said, I'm sure your friendship with your friends with last for a long time, especially with Téa." With that, the senior Moto winked and walked out of the room.

'_Why does everyone think I like Téa?' _He asked himself.

'_Because the world could tell Yugi.'_ Yami answered.

'_Come on, that's not true.'_

'_I think it very is.'_

'_Yami..'_ the teen grounded out hopelessly, staring at the carpet floor.

The former pharaoh gulped, double thinking that he may have gone a bit too far. _'Yes?'_

'_Just…just leave it alone, please.'_ The boy demanded, desperately, not even bothering to look at him.

The spirited sighed, nodding his head in agreement before returning back into the puzzle, leaving his light to think.

Did he really have feelings for brunette companion; the boy wondered. There had always been an emotion that would consume him in a peaceful matter. It was a passionate feeling, like when their eyes met, when she hugged him, when they kissed…

He shook his head; that was an accident, something that was not meant to happen. And besides, she could never feel the same…

/Ring- ring/

Yugi jumped, startled by the sound of the phone. It stopped, meaning his grandfather may have answered it.

The short boy could not hear the conversation but once he heard his grandpa call out his name, he knew it was for him. He walked over to the grandfather, thanking him before greeting the person over the device.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yugi!" a cheery voice replied. Yugi smiled, there went that feeling again.

"Hey Téa. What's up?"

"Well…I was wondering on what I could bring for the party."

"Oh! You don't need to bring anything Téa, so don't worry about it, okay? Everything's taken care of."

"Everything?" she repeated. "Are you sure? If you want I could bring a fruit salad, some Ramon…maybe some turkey or…"

"Téa." Yugi interrupted, trying to calm down his friend. "It's alright. You don't need to bring a thing."

"If you say so…" her voice trailed off.

"Téa?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well…I guess I feel pretty guilty that you had to cook everything by yourself and waste most of your money."

The rich boy laughed nervously. "Hahaha, like I said, you don't have to worry about it. It wasn't much of a waste." _'Trust me.'_

"But still…that was very sweet of you."

He nodded. "It was alright Téa. It's all worth it. Thanks for your concern."

"You don't need to thank me; that is what friends do."

"Yes."

There was a long pause, making the teens uncomfortable. "I guess I better be going."

"Yeah, I better go too. Um, bye."

"Bye."

(Scene Change)

"…turkey…check…mush potatoes…check…rice cakes…and check." Yugi smiled once he was done checking all the items. He had order at least ten different types of food, praying that would be enough for Joey and Tristan to eat so that maybe the rest of them could have a bit.

"Yugi, are you ready?" His grandfather asked from his bedroom.

"Yes, the food's all here!" He replied.

"I didn't mean the food, I meant if you were dressed well!"

"Oh…" He looked down at himself; maybe it was a good idea to change. It wasn't that his outfit was filthy or smudged; okay maybe it had a bit of food stain. The problem was that his clothes were too simple; normal pair of blue jeans and his plain white shirt.

He quickly hurried up the stairs and went into his room. _'What to wear?'_ the boy wondered before searching his closet.

The former pharaoh, who had been resting, heard his partner's troubled thoughts and soon appeared in his spirit form.

'_What's the problem Yugi?'_

'_I'm looking for something to wear.' _

'_Oh…why not your black shirt and blue jeans.'_

'_Yami, I wore that already.'_

'_I see.'_

A minute passed when the boy shouted 'A-ha' meaning that his light may have found what he was looking for.

"I found what I'll be wearing." The spirit looked over Yugi's shoulders to see what the boy was holding. They were his black pants, a gray short sleeved shirt and a black sweeter like vest.

Yami smiled. _'Good choice.'_

'_Thanks.'_

As soon as Yugi had changed into his cleaner clothes, the door bell was heard. 'That must be them!' The violet eyed teen stated, obviously excited. He tossed his clothes into the laundry and went down the stairs.

He opened the door reveal his guests, no other than his friends. "Konnichiwa! Happy Thanksgiving!" They greeted, each one holding something in their hands and a large smile on their face.

"Konnichiwa guys!" The small teen replied, greeting them with the same big smile. "What do you guys have there?"

Tristan and Joey showed what they brought. "Burgers!" They exclaimed.

"Burgers?" The boy sent them a confused look.

"Yeah, we decided that you shouldn't have cocked everything so we bought some burgers to share!" Joey explained.

Yugi repaid them with a grin before letting them step into the shop. Instantly, Joey and Tristan's noses got to work. "Dude, I smell…sniff sniff turkey, pumpkin pie…"

"Rice cakes…sniff sniff…Ramon…" Tristan added.

"Yup! There are lots to eat!" Yugi informed them.

"Mind if…we have a…sneak peek?" Joey asked, mouth watering.

"Alright but don't eat anything okay?"

"We promise." Then as quick as thunder they ran into the dining room.

Once they were gone, the short teen turned to his friend. "Hi Téa! Um…would like me to take that?" He asked, observing the large box in her hands.

She smiled. "It's alright; I just need to put it in the freezer."

"Here, let me take for you." He offered.

"Thanks." She handed it to him carefully, before they walked into the kitchen. "So…what's in here?" The teen inquired.

She grinned. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise huh?"

"Yup."

"You won't mind if I took a sneak peek, would you?" The boy started to lift the lid up.

"Oh no you don't!" She tried to snack it but he hide it behind his back.

"Come on, just a little peek." The boy asked cutely, giving her a pair of his puppy eyes.

Téa blushed but she continued to try and snack it from behind. "Come on Yugi; just put it in the freezer."

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"Yugi, don't be evil! It's going to melt."

"Then let me look at look it."

"It's a surprise!"

"Please…"

"Yugi!"

"What?"

"You're being so mean today."

"I'm not. I just want a peek at what's inside."

The girl sighed. "Alright, one peek."

The boy smiled, placing the box into front of him before he got to look inside, the girl took the box from him.

"Hey, that was not supposed to happen." Yugi pouted once more. Téa stuck out her tongue childishly before placing the box into the freezer. "You'll get the first slice, okay?"

"Fine." He agreed in a defeated tone.

She giggled and started dragged him out of the room. "Hey!" He said, blushing.

"I don't trust you in there alone, not when my treat's there."

'_She's got a point there Yugi.'_ Yami stated, chuckling. _'But next time make her jump for the box, that way she could land in your arms.'_

He flushed with color. _'Come on…I was just teasing her.'_

'_But you were enjoying it. I felt how pleased you were when she got into your game.'_

'_That's only because she looked cute-'_ he stopped. Damn, how was it that Yami was able to get this side of him out. The side that he didn't even know he had until it would always come out. The side that would always want to control him when he was around the brunette.

"There you two are!" Joey said once the two entered the room. The female stopped dragging him once she was in the room. At that point, the boy snapped out of his thinking and turned to the group.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you guys so we could eat."

"Sorry, we were just a little…busy." Téa said, smiling brightly.

"Well, sit down kids!" Grandpa Moto said, making everyone's eyes to turn to him. He was sitting at the end corner with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. "It's time to eat!"

((End of Chapter))

**A/N: Well, sorry for the long update. Review please. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
